bywfandomcom-20200214-history
XBA Xtreme Backyard Assault
Xtreme Backyard Assault (XBA) '''is a live entertainment company that is primarily known for '''Backyard Wrestling, based in Adelaide, South Australia founded in 2001 by Shawn Montague and had its last show in 2005. They are well known by their "Death Death Documentary" DVDs which were distributed with licensed soundtracks by Industrial Strength Records featuring; Lenny Dee, The Berzerker, Delta 9, Moshpit and more. All though the company and match types are mainly inspired by WWE and CZW, they perform minimal professional wrestling manoeuvres and focus more on hardcore violence with weapons and perform jackass style stunts and comedy skits. "They cover the grass in glass and bloody bodies on the floor, somebody lock these guys up!" The group was first established in 2001 by Shawn Montague, however ownership roleplaying was done by the anonymous Malakian. Two shows occurred each month, one was a house show raw event entitled "Darkness" followed by a pay-per-view. Most wrestlers were personally trained by Montague, some of which have never wrestled before. They had several unique violent match types, most notable; The Drunken Death Match, which 3 individuals were filmed drinking throughout the night and then thrown into a ring together. Another included being Buried Alive In Hell's Pit, which the object was to throw your opponent into an 6 foot grave full of glass to win. "Don't try this at home, Try it at ours!" Their obscure insanity captured audiences mainly throughout their website clips and VHS/DVDs sold locally, as the live events were closed to the public. However the group gained some publicity by featuring on Russel Gilberts "Wild Wacky Sports". Witnesses to the live events and recordings critic how violent and shocking some matches become, while others are just fun to watch. The group narrowed down in size by its last year standing, however they were hitting harder than ever. In 2006, two new arena's were under construction with their own full size professional ring. However the owner put the group on hiatus to focus on a musical career. In 2012 a reunion show was promoted as the "Baddass of the Backyard Tournament" with Shawn Montague vs. Bitch pitched as the main event, however it was cancelled. A series of "Death Death Documentaries" were released throughout the years and served as "The Greatest Hits" of XBA matches. The first 3 volumes were released on VHS rental at local 'Blockbuster Video '''stores in South Australia but are now extremely rare, however a new DVD version was remastered and re-released in 2007 with distribution by Victim Gear and a licensed soundtrack, and it is still available today. A new web-series was promoted by Montague in 2019 featuring new commentary over remastered VHS matches, pitched to release in the near future. Main Roster ''As Featured in Death Death Documentary * Shawn Montague * Malakian * The Desercrator * B.I.T.C.H * Drunkie * Niven * Kryptic * Smokie * Korax * Peter Because * Skitz * That Guy * Sissy Boy * Snapper * Rodman * Webbdogg * Romper Stomper * Ripper * Wishmaster * Blade * The Oks * Derker Derkerstans * Party Boy * Hatchet Hustler * Dez Show List * January - Hatchet Rumble * February - Slaughterhouse * March - ReVolution * April - Creep Show * May - Baddass Of The Backyard * June - Forsaken * July - Resurrection * August - Hell-bound * September - Backstab * October - Confliction * November - Longtime Dead * December - Meltdown Filmography Champions XBA Championship *title history to be updated. Hatchet Rumble: * 2002 - Shawn Montague * 2003 - ?? * 2004 - The Desercrator * 2005 - Skits Baddass Of The Backyard * 2004 - Bitch * 2005 - The Desercrator XBA Links Backyard Wrestling Australia Buy The Death Death Documentary DVD Death Death Documentary on IMDBCategory:South Australia Category:Adelaide Category:Backyard wrestling